Sugar Crush
by EliRoseHolmes
Summary: One-Shot Sherlock is addicted to sugar. Sherlock/Oc please R&R!
1. Sugar Crush

Eli watched carefully as Sherlock went about his work, moving her red hair out of her fave for the fifth time. The man had been working day in and day out to figure out who had been able to snatch her from right under his nose. Her blue eyes watched him confused.

She sighed wondering why he was fussing so much over her, he had made it quite clear that his interest level in her was below the floor. So why?

When she had asked he said "Because they outsmarted me. Nobody outsmarts me." and went back to work.

"Elizabeth I need you to step out, you're distracting me" she stated simply.

She stood from the chair and John made a quick escape to the kitchen, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Eli wanted to yell at him with every fiber of her body but did something that would be more affective. She stepped out, closed the door, and left the building, small suitcase in hand.

"Good bye Sherlock..." she whimpered before hailing a taxi. She got in and asked the driver to take her to the London Airport.

XOXOXO

8 and a half hours later, Eli's plane landed in New York city. "Already I miss London..." she sighed making her way through to baggage claim. New York was once her favorite place in the whole world. Now all she wanted was to be in London again.

"No one there seems to want me or need me though" she thought as she boarded the shuttle bus. The radio was playing a song she had always liked.

Now it seemed to taunt her.

Give your Heart a Break. Demi Levito.

The lyrics hit her heart like knives. She couldn't get off the bus fast enough. She had been a fool to think she could be anything to Sherlock. The tears slipped from her eyes as she found her car. "Stupid. Stupid." she sobbed throwing her suitcase in the trunk and closing it.

XOXOXO

"Missing, it's missing! Where in God's name did it go?" Sherlock had turned the apartment upside down trying to find 'it'. Then was gone all night only to return to the flat a mess. "What is 'it' Sherlock, what are you looking for?" John was extremely confused. "No. No it, it is not the right word. Dammit!" he swore "Elizabeth, where is Elizabeth? I asked her to step out and now I can't find her anywhere! She was supposed to stay right here!" he was stressed more than he truly wanted to admit. In the 3 months she'd been staying with them Sherlock had unconsciously grown close to the tiny woman. She'd been able to keep up with his thoughts, for the most part, had been content with letting him use her as his 'chill pill' as she put it, he prefered to call her Sugar, as she loved the stuff and always seemed to be baking something sweet. She could calm him in some of the worst situations. Now she was nowhere to be alone made him uneasy. But now he was prepared to have a full blown panic attack. Where was she? Was she hurt? Did someone take her? Was she ali- NO. He was not going to go as far as that. If she was gone he'd know. He wasn't sure how he'd know. He just would.

"Ah, Sherlock?" John's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "What is it?" he snapped.

"You may... want to read... this" he handed Sherlock a piece of paper he'd found in Eli's room. Sherlock grabbed the paper and read it quickly, only to stop, reread, and repeat.

'I'm going home. Good luck. and hopefully my plane crashes so you won't need to feel obligated to rescue me anymore. Glad I was usefull.

-Elizabeth Rose

"This is your own fault I hope you realize." John said as Sherlock finally seemed to stop panicking. "How do you mean?" He glared, the panic had stopped, only to be replaced by a look of determined anger. "Well, you did yell at her saying and I quote: 'why is it you are so utterly stupid? All you do is slow me down and get hurt. I seem to always need to save you. If you're going to be a burden GO HOME!'" John finished. Sherlock seemed to pale and fully realized the situation.

He sat on the sofa and closed his eyes as if to think. "I can't fix this can I?" he sighed. "Short of going to New york and bringing her back in person, I don't think so." John replied.

Sherlock stood abruptly "Then it's settled." he went to the computer "wait what? What's settled?" confusion filled his face.

XOXOXOXO

A timer went off in Eli's kitchen, signalling that her brownies were done. She'd been home for 2 days now, and her baked goods were in high demand. She had decided that her bakery would be a good distraction. It proved false however, as John and Sherlock had very much enjoyed her sugary foods.

Her building was a Bakery on the first floor and her home on the second and third. Her kitchen, and living room being on the second floor and her bedroom, bathroom and office on the top floor.

She sighed setting the brownies on the wrack to cool. "He always did love my brownies the best" she removed her apron and headed for the living room.

The bakery phone rang then and she quickly picked it up. "Are we out of cupcakes already?" she spoke casually into the phone. "Sugar" Sherlock's voice startled her. She hung up the phone quickly.

Sherlock frowned hearing the abrupt click of her hanging up. "Well that could have gone better" he said crossing the street to the bakery. As he entered the woman at the counter greeted him/ "What would you like?" she asked sweetly. "I'd like some Eli-Sugar to go" he replied, this earned him a confused look from the blond haired woman.

"Belle if a guy with curly hair and an accent walk in I'm not-" Eli stopped staring at Sherlock she quickly turned on her heel to go back up stairs. "Wait, Elizabeth- Eli wait!" he followed close behind. She tried to slam the door in his face but he stopped the door and pushed his way inside. "Please hear me out" "I don't want to hear it" "I'm begging you Eli." he pinned her to the couch. "Please" he breathed. She looked away but he continued. "I... I didn't mean... what I said... I... When you left I thought someone had taken you again. I nearly had a heart attack looking for you. I... am sorry...that I yelled at you... Eli... Please come home." he loosened his grip and slumped over her, his body warm against her's.

Eli laid there for a while. Taking his words in. "You were afraid... for my life? or for being outsmarted again?" she asked bitterly. "if I started to think you'd died I would have more than likely shot myself. I couldn't even consider it." he sounded broken as he pulled her up onto his lap. "I was afraid I'd never see you, or eat your brownies, or talk about my work with you... never being with you again... scares me more than I want to admit as of yet..." he buried his head in her shoulder trying to calm down.

His words were quick, rushed. Had he really been so terrified of losing her?

"Sherlock..."

"Please stay with me Eli"

He begged and she felt the moisture of silent tears on her skin.

Slowly, hesitantly, Eli returned the embrace. "Sherlock?" he didn't respond. "Sherlock, can we go home now? I miss London, I miss...I missed you so much..." she hugged him tighter as his arms did the same. "There's nowhere else in the world I want to be now then next to you, Sherlock"

"Eli..." he moved to her ear and whispered something only she would ever hear. Words that would be in her heart forever.

"I love you"

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Ok so You all should know I'm not very far into this series yet. If Sherlock is OOC I am sorry and no flames please I wrote this on a whim. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Sweet Tooth

Moving through the busy streets of London was always a hassle; too many people, and too little space on the tube. Eli sighed and moved her wild red curls from her face. She hated small spaces, and it didn't help that the man she was currently infatuated with was far too close to her for his OWN comfort.

Sherlock Holmes stood next to her, so very close, and yet, with his phone in hand, so very far away. They were returning home from New york. Eli had ran away to there thinking he could care less about her. Quite the opposite, as she found out from his quiet confession to her in the second story of her old bakery.

She smiled at the memory, and her phone buzzed.

**What are you thinking about? **

**SH**

She rolled her eyes with a playful smirk.

**Smut :P**

**ER**

**Really? What kind?**

**SH**

**Oh you know, brain is the new sexy kind of smut, with cupcakes**

**ER**

**Hungry aren't you?  
SH**

**For cupcakes, always, for you, starving .**

**ER**

That got her a soft snort for her companion. She giggled as he took her hand in his, casually, as if so no one really notices he's doing so. Probably a safe idea since Moriarty is still after them.

As they tube finally reached their stop Eli smiled brightly.

**Almost Home OwO**

**ER**

She noticed Sherlock roll his eyes, but also that a small smile reached his lips.

Once out on the street they became a bit more cautious. Keeping an eye out for any of Moriarty's men.

**XOXOXOXO**

Once back inside 221b Eli felt much better. Her heart was warmed by the fact that Sherlock had kept all of the baking supplies she had put in the kitchen.

"Who wants cookies?" she asked excitedly grabbing things off shelves. John walked in then.

"Sherlock where the hell-" he stopped went he saw Eli.

"Hi John! I'm making cookies!" she chirped as she began to mix things.

Sherlock watched with a playful smirk on his face.

John gave him a look that said: 'Good job' then smiled at Eli. "Will I get any or is Sherlock going to horde them?" to which Sherlock responded automatically "Hoarding. Three days without her cooking is long enough." John smiled and shook his head.

Eli continued her work, making batches of Chocolate chip, peanut butter, and sugar cookies. All made the flat smell like heaven on earth. Sherlock hoarded the sugar cookies while John and Mrs. Huddson tried to split the peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies evenly. Eli giggled as she then started on a cake. She wanted to celebrate her friends and... and her Sherlock. She glanced up at him and smiled shyly. He looked over at her from where he stood by the window with his violin, and gave her a small smirk before returning to his music.

She wrote down a few items then grabbed her wallet. "I will be back in a bit I need to get coffee" she called as she left the flat.

Sherlock snapped his head towards the door, "Tell me she was not stupid enough to just walk out on her own?" as if on que the door opened. Jim Moriarty stepped in, a smug grin on his face. "So you went back for her huh?" he smirked. Sherlock felt his blood run cold as Moriarty continued. "Last time was just to scare you, this time..." he grinned "I will **burn** the heart out of you. Then I will send over some baked Elizabeth, don't be surprised if its burned to a crisp, I am not the best cook."

He was confused for all of five seconds before his face took on an iron mask to hide the fear and anger running rampant inside him.

He was going to bake Eli alive.

**XOXOXO**

**Oh my that did take longer than I would have liked. I saw some of you saying to continue. So I shall :D**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
